Standing Out From The Crowd
by TheAwesomeBielschmidtPrussia
Summary: Matthew was never noticed, in fact he was as invisible as a ninja (That's what his boyfriend said) After he won the national championships for his school for the very first time and finally be recognized by his school who will remember him for a long time. He had to go to New York where he'll have to try and be recognized all over again. Canada/OC


**Standing out of the crowd**

**Genre: **

**Author: LoveTheLordWithAllYourHeart**

**Plot: LoveTheLordWithAllYourHeart**

**Main Character: Matthew Williams (Canada)**

**Summary: Matthew was never noticed, in fact he was as invisible as a ninja (That's what his girlfriend said) After he won the national championships for his school for the very first time and finally be recognized by his school who will remember him for a long time. He had to go to New York where he'll have to try and be recognized all over again. After a run in with a girl who discovered things about him.  
**

**1.) He was hell of a hockey player 2.) Well you guys have to read to figure it out.**

**So this is my story, this isn't my first, but this is my first Hetalia fanfic. Sorry if I would be a bit mean to our precious Mattie and also pls. Review I wish you guys would give me some helpful critism as long as they aren't too mean and yeah... Anyways Have fun reading ^_^ Matthew (Canada)/ Kiku (Japan) FemJapan!  
**

**Matthew: Uh...  
**

**Me: What?  
**

**Matthew: You forgot to say it  
**

**Me: Say what?  
**

**Matthew: *Sigh* She doesn't own Hetalia  
**

**Me: Oh yeah! I don't the owner isn't a fifteen year old girl who has ADHD  
**

**Matthew: What do you mean by being a bit mean to me?  
**

**Me: Oh look a Maple Tree!  
**

**Matthew: *Sigh*  
**

**Chapter 1**

I stand proudly, singing to the national anthem of my beloved country. Many stood beaming with pride for their homeland, their place of birth. We have faced hardships. This day was special for them, for they will win the competition. I will do my best to finally be recognized, to be finally acknowledged. I've given all my might to stand out of the crowd, to let people know I exist, and the only way to do that was to win the national championship. I joined one of the most dangerous sport known to man, it was created by the most kindest, nicest, peaceful country in all the world, who knew they could come up with a game that allows punching, slamming a player into the wall to get that black disk so that they could win. A game like this always ended with five or more players with a whopper of a bruise.

I saw my chance faking left letting my opponent slip and fall face-first into the ice. Thirty seconds left when I glanced at the clock. I pass the puck to my teammate as I maneuver my way to the goal, my goggles wet with the shaving of the ice melting on them. I wiped them with my sleeve so that I could see clearly. I wear glasses actually and since it would only broke if I wore them in the game I use goggles with the same amount of grade so that I could see. I saw one of the opposing team steal the puck, then to my relief I see my friend Gilbert, he actually was suppose to be in the defense line, although he always take risks and always tries and steal the puck from them only to pass it to me. It wasn't against the rules actually, but sometimes the albino makes risks that scare us making us barely win the games. I successfully caught the puck three defenders came at me, twice as big, muscular and probably faster, five seconds. I see two of them ready to pounce on me and before they could I hit the puck with all my might and allow myself to be tackled to the ice by the huge players. I hit the ice with the burly men on top of me. My eyesight was blurry. I couldn't see who won when the buzzer went off signaling the game to be over. I hear the crowds shout in excitement, cheering. I couldn't hear what team they were cheering for, the sound seems distant. The weight of the men was gone as they got off of me. I stay on the ice my head was buzzing only the pain started to register. I must have hit my head because somebody held me by my shoulders and one holding my legs up. I groaned in pain as they lay me on the stretcher, one of the medics placed an ice pack on my head as I blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of music, opening my eyes I saw I was in my room. I sat up only to get hit by a headache, letting the pain go away. Man whatever I ate last night is making me sick. I heaved out a heavy sigh realizing that winning the championships was only a dream. As soon as the pain was gone I threw my legs out of bed and walked out of my room. The music was from the living room. I could hear laughter, cheering, shouts of joy. When I was at the staircase I was surprised to see a party in the living room. Food was laid out on a table, beer also some beverages for the minors on one side. Streamers and balloons were hanging above the ones occupying the room high enough for the tall ones not to get annoyed by them. People from school, my teammates and relatives were all in my living room partying. Feliciano saw me, he was a friend of Gilbert, when he saw me he tugged at Ludwig's shirt (Gilbert's younger brother) to grab his attention and pointed at me. Ludwig saw me with a huge smile plastered on his lips.

"Hey Matthew's here!" He yelled a bit slurred over the crowd his German accent a bit more heavy than usual from the beer; he seemed a bit tipsy "Let's give the champion a cheer shall we"

Everyone started cheering while I had a confused expression on my face. My teammates came towards me and lifted me up on their shoulders as they cheered. When I came out of my shocked and confused state I asked "What?"

Vash laughed, he was the defender in our team "Don't you remember Matt? You won the game for us! We won the championships and hit your head doing so"

My hand went up to the bandages on my head that I just noticed, then all of the memories of the game came crashing down on me, it wasn't a dream? Then did we really win? I turned my head to see that the trophy placed near the chimney, the light of the fire making it glow. The team put me down and patted my back congratulating me and saying that they couldn't have a better captain for them team. I smiled at them thinking how we the champions were just mere newbie's that thinking hockey was just punching the opposing team and use a stick and like a golf club to hit a black disk, the group dispersed to do their own things like dancing, socialize or maybe just enjoy the night my mother walked over to me. She first checked the bandages on my head causing me to roll my eyes for her protectiveness as she muttered to herself about me joining the most dangerous game in the world. I laughed at her; she smiled at me glad I didn't have brain damage or anything. Feliciano came at me and hugged me, his Italian habits never seem to annoy me though, maybe because I was just too nice or that Feliciano was just happy to see friends of his friend fine other than a minor concussion. After an hour I decided to grab some fresh air in the patio, finally, I'm being recognized, well other than my family and teammates I'm finally being recognized by the school, it is because I'm quite shy actually and sometimes -more of all the time- people treat me as if I was invisible, sure I was top of the class, captain of the hockey team and all, but somehow I always seem to be ignored only to be acknowledge when they need me to do something for them, yeah I know. They actually take advantage of my kindness. I don't mind actually, but I just wish they would recognize me without hearing them say "who?" when they hear the name Matthew Williams even the teachers hardly recognizes me. Now with all of this I'm happy.

I hear the glass door slide open then close. I looked over my shoulder to see Gilbert with his pet bird which he named after his amazing self -his words not mine- Gilbird on his head using like a bed chirping happily "Hey there Birdie"

"Hey Gil" I greeted back

"Nice game back there, you were so awesome... well not as awesome as me, but awesome nonetheless" I chuckled at his antics

"So we won" I said happily looking into the house to see Ludwig trying to get Feliciano off of him "Finally"

"Yeah you can now be recognized Birdie" he said taking a swig of his beer "I just wish you weren't moving"

My heart dropped at the thought. I was moving to New York with my dad, mom didn't keep anything as a secret, because she knew that if she did, then I would be one those teenage boys angry because their mother lied to them. I have a twin named Alfred she told me about him when I was about five then let me visit him a few times over the year. My dad, his name is Arthur mom doesn't know why he left her, why he filed a divorce either he doesn't love her anymore or that he had an affair, of course those were only theories I made. Even if my father left mom I still love him, sure he left mom and I'm sure he has a perfectly good explanation why. Being angry at him or hating him, well, it won't do anything really. All it would do is drama and I really get emotional at times.

"At least before I go the school will know who I was" I said trying to be optimistic "And that I'll be in the school's Box of Frame"

"Yeah" after a moment of silence he spoke up again "New York, quite a big city Birdie. How could your dad actually won custody over you?"

"Let's just say mom barely had enough money to atleast have a one lawyer" I sighed "At least mom got some time for me in summer and that I could see Alfred again"

"Oh yeah... That asshole" I rolled my eyes at him, he really hated Alfred seriously just because he said that a Hero -which he claims to be- is more awesome than him "Well can't to see ya' till next year eh?" I laughed at his failed attempt to do a Canadian accent as he smiled.

I wrapped the jacket closer to me and breathed out watching my breath become visible in my sight; even if it was only in July it was still cold here. Lili (Vash's little sister) smiled and waved at us, we waved back, other than me Gilbert was blushing, he had a crush on Lili for some time now, but he didn't have the courage to ask her out and she had a very overprotective brother which is our goalie and also he carries a desert eagle in his pants. The blonde turned away and walked gracefully to her blonde brother, giving him a hug and also giving him a gift. The two looked exactly the same, especially since Lili cut her hair so that she could be exactly like his big over-protective scary brother who's mostly neutral in arguments. One time Lili was mistaken for his little brother since she hasn't reached puberty yet so Vash bought her a purple ribbon as a gift. Vash smiled when he saw the new camouflaged jacket his sister gave him and tried it on looking as happy as Feliciano. It started getting really cold now and we decided to go back inside to enjoy the rest of the night with our friends and family. That night I was in my bed, secretly I wrote a song, it was the fifth song I have written and just like the others I was sad at those times.

.::~*~::.

My mom had tears streaming down her face, her eyes filled with sadness. I couldn't blame her, I was leaving to "The city" she would be all alone in the house the thought of it broke my heart causing tears to come up and fall the down my cheeks. She again to checking my stuff for the twelfth time and checked the lock on Kumajirou's cage (My white husky dog) then watched as I walked to the plane. I looked back only to see her sobbing quietly watching as her only son leave. I would be back though she knew that, but next summer seemed to be farther than it looks like. I climbed the steps of the stairs since we lived in a small town that has a small airport with only a cafe, waiting area, baggage claim, and all those basic stuff from the airport in just one story building. Not like those huge airports in New York that could get an independent kid get lost. He walked along the isle of chairs looking for his respective spot, and to his joy he got the window seat. He saw his mother waving from the window, she had easily spot him since the plane was small only containing twenty passengers, behind her a group came running towards her and as they got closer I saw it was my Hockey team bidding me farewell. I could hear their shouts of goodbyes. I saw that even Lili and Feliciano were even there to say their farewells. I smiled at them when a person came to sit next to me and saw the commotion outside he smiled, watching as Feliciano jumped rather high waving and shouting. Ludwig was just waving, but I knew he's sad seeing me leave.

"Seems you got some really good friends there eh?" he said

I nodded as a single tear fell and landed on my hand that was currently on my thigh "I sure do"

I saw Gilbert wave then took out a device from his pocket and doing some stuff to it like pushing buttons and also looking from the device to me. Gilbird was just sitting on his head jumping like the bird was actually saying goodbye to me. The plane's engine started to roar and that's when it happened. I saw the Albino shout in triumph as the huge advertisement board that showed welcome/goodbye video's to those who come and go. It turned black, a screen of nothing until it turned white and the bright red letters showed itself. The tears now came down freely as I watched the simple message on the screen.

"Goodbye Matthew! You were the best Captain of our Hockey team and no one would ever be more awesome (Not as awesome as me Kesesesesese~ Gilbert) to be one than you.

Yours truly~ The Hockey team of Red winter High for boys (Also Feliciano and Lili)"

I was crying with joy and sadness not knowing which one should I really be feeling then the screen went back to a blank screen then another message went up, causing me to choke back a sob.

"You are also the best son I could ever have. I am so proud of you ~Mom"

I was crying silently my jeans were now wet with my tears. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve as I saw my friends... no wait, Family waving, and screaming goodbye. I can see Feliciano crying. I laughed not of jot, not of utter bliss, but sadness anyone who heard my laugh would hear the sadness in it. I don't care the looks I was getting from the other passengers as I cried silently as they disappeared from my view when the plane took off. I fell asleep looking out the window, listening to my iPod.

When I woke the plane already landed and was currently parking. Since the plane was small and only had about twenty passengers we got out of the plane near the far side of the airport. A bus was waiting for us ready to take us to the baggage claim area. Shouldering my bag I climbed into the bus. I walked out of the building searching for any sign of my father or brother, any blonde haired man with green eyes or a boy a year younger than him with blue eyes. I walked along the railings seeing the sea of people looking for their family members, friends or just people hired to picked business men from here to the hotel. When I gave up I sat on a bench waiting for them, maybe he was busy or that Alfred had a football game. I waited for about two hours when the sun was already coming down. I sat there patiently, reading a book I let Kumajirou out of his cage and was currently sleeping at my feet he wasn't big yet. I got him for my birthday which was a few days ago. The day I got him he never left my side unless I went to hockey practice and school or when I tell him to. Every time I was out he was waiting for me at the front yard patiently, but when he saw me he always tilts his head sideways as if he doesn't know who I am making that sound that made me think he was asking who I was, but know I'm his owner and friend, jokingly I always tell him my name and then he would straighten and would be at my side, at the table, couch or even in my bed.

A honk of a car in front of me caused me to look up to see my father with Alfred in the passenger seat, dad waved at me he's not saying hello, he's telling me to hurry up. I grabbed my suitcase and the empty cage and placed it in the trunk. I picked Kumajirou up with one hand and got into the car placing the bag that contained my hockey stick on one side of the car. Kuma went under my hoody his head popped out from my chest and got comfortable as he slept. Father seemed to be happy that the Kuma wasn't on the seat or anything as he gave an approving grunt. Alfred smiled at me saying how awesome it is to have me here and that Kuma looks like a baby wolf I corrected him by saying pup. I doubt he heard me. I smiled at his loud voice. Alfred had a cut on his lip and a bandage on his cheek, he was sweaty and covered in dirt, guess he just came from a game. Alfred started apologizing for being late and that it was his big game today and that father was caught up on work that they forgot they had to pick me up. I only said it was okay and thanked them for nothing in particular, it just felt right to thank them.

My room was empty except for a bed, a desk with a Laptop near the window a couple of chairs and a dresser and closet. I looked around the white wallpapered room and saw a door on the right side of the room and when I opened it was actually a bathroom. The house was actually twice as big as my old one even the room was bigger. I placed my hockey stick in the closet and unpacked my stuff. After half an hour of unpacking the room almost looked exactly like my room back at home. A few posters on the wall, a blanket and pillow that has the design of the Canadian flag on them lay neatly on my bed, Kumajirou's bed that was sent here this morning by mom and also a picture of me and the Hockey team winning the championship. I was photo shopped onto the photo since I was in the hospital when they took the picture. I smiled when I saw Lili, Ludwig and Feli when they were allowed to join the picture.

Someone knocked on the door "Come in" I said a bit quietly since I was indoors and well, yelling doesn't really need to be used when inside.

The door opened revealing Alfred a huge smile plastered on his face. He had something behind his back without saying anything he placed the object in my hand, the shape was a bit round and soft. I don't know what's inside since it was covered with birthday wrapping.

` "I know it's a bit late, but... Happy Birthday" he smiled

Silently I said thank you a bit silently though he heard me. Slowly I unwrapped the wrapping and saw that it was a pillow that had lavender eyes like mine with glasses -which was actually sewed on not real glasses- and also had a stand of curly hair like mine. It was like a pillow version of me. Not knowing it consciously I slowly had Alfred in a brotherly hug, he hugged me back.

"Tank you Alfred" I said though in a whisper, which was the normal tone of my voice

When I was a child I was never that kind of kid who's all hyper and loud. I was more of a shy and quiet kind of kid. Mom didn't actually mind because she knew that's what made me unique and all throughout my life I have never shouted in my entire life. I learned how to be polite and to think of others before me or me after others. Alfred actually looks like my twin actually even though he's younger we had the same height, same complexion, same hair color and even had the same glasses. A few years ago he got moved a year ahead because of his academics, his actually very smart he just never thinks things through, or that he's a bit oblivious and most likely mischievous.

The next morning I woke up earlier than others, it was my morning routine to wake up 5:30 in the morning either to do chores or for school even in summer I wake up at this time without an alarm clock it's like my brain was programmed that way. I quietly walked down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Father said yesterday that I was allowed to cook anything for myself for breakfast since they just prepare their own breakfast in morning Alfred even said that they usually eat only cereal in the morning, well for my thanks to them for their kind welcome yesterday even if they forgot to pick me up, it was just a simple mistake. I grabbed a saucer and placed it on the stove, then took some ingredients from the cupboards and refrigerator. I cut the butter in half and cut the half putting the other half back in the fridge. Mixing the ingredients together until the batter was smooth and doesn't have any lumps I then turned the stove on. I grabbed the cooking oil and poured enough for all the batter. I even did some flips on the pancakes to pass the time, when the batter was all gone I grabbed three plates and placed them on the table and made some fresh orange juice and tea for father. I searched for any maple syrup in the pantry and to my dismay there weren't any, then I quietly ran back to my room and opened my backpack to take out a bottle of maple syrup out. I had a bit of a maple addiction when I was a kid.

Minutes after I fixed everything up father came into the kitchen to see me eating halfway through my breakfast. I looked up at him he had this shocked expression, but when he saw me staring at him weirdly he shook his head and sat down across the table from me.

"Where did you get the mix?" he asked after I served him Coffee

"What?"

"The pancake mix" he said

"There's pancake mix?"

"Of course there are and I must say these are actually good" he said taking another bite of his breakfast "What brand do you use?"

"I actually just made it from the ingredients you had here" I said shyly

"Oh really?" he said amazed "I guess that makes sense since you didn't know what pancake mix is"

After I ate I grabbed my plate and washed it, usually other kids would just throw their plates in the sink letting others clean it up for them, and mom taught me otherwise. I felt the gaze of my father on me. I turned back to see him look at me quite shock as if he expected me to be someone different. I turned my attention back to the plate I was cleaning. Not long after Alfred came into the kitchen claiming he was hungry and getting scolded by father because of his loud voice, shouting in the early in the morning. He saw the pancakes on the table and just ignored the disapproving look father gave him as he inhaled his pancakes, he even ate the extra ones I made. After that he just threw his plate in the sink and saying a quick thank you to me before he ran up the stair back to his room as I heard the slamming of his door. Father sighed and asked if I could wash his for the day since he was running a little late, without hesitation I said yes. While I was washing the dishes I just realized that Alfred still had a week of school left. So I was going to be alone in the house for the week then.

.::~*~::.

I checked my watch it was three in the afternoon Alfred would be home soon. I saw Kumajirou sitting in front of me his head tilted to the side chuckled and introduced myself to him, his head straightened and walked over to the door then looked at me expectantly after a moment he then grabbed his leash and placed it on my lap. Oh! He wanted to go for a walk, well okay then. I stood up and securely connected the leash to his collar. I locked the door behind me and walked wherever Kuma wanted to go he kept sniffing at garbage cans, hydrants and sometimes the neighbors, minutes of walking he led me to a small park a couple of blocks from the house. After a walk in the park we went back home along the way I bumped into someone and landed on my butt and so has the one I bumped into. I looked up to see Alfred cursing under his breath.

"Sorry Alfred" I said barely a whisper but loud enough for him to hear

He looked up and saw me "Oh, hey Matthew" he smiled "I wasn't looking where I was going"

I only nodded and stood up and when I did I just noticed the people he was with. One was pretty yall and intimidating he had grey hair and purple eyes and had a smile on his face, the other had black hair and brown eyes he looked Asian too. I helped Alfred up and watch as Kuma just licked Alfred's shoes.

"Oh yeah, guys this is Matthew" Alfred said introducing me to his friends "Matthew Yao and Ivan. Yao and Ivan, Matthew"

"Wow he looks just like you, aru~" Yao said

"Yes Matvey does look like you, da?"

"Yeah he's my big bro" Alfred said

They had this look that they couldn't believe I was older since I was a bit skinnier than Alfred despite being in a Hockey team for five years and that I was a bit shorter than Alfred by half an inch, barely noticeable. Alfred told me that they were going to the movies and father was going to be home late tonight so I had the house all to myself for awhile. I nodded and walked back home. Maybe things would turn out better than I expected.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, tried my best on the story and I relied on Word to help with the grammar, cuz I don't want to annoy you guys with bad grammar and also please Review. **

**I will accept any flames and no I don't own Hetalia. Press the sexy Review bottom just below.  
**


End file.
